De Elite
by Evaa1
Summary: De Elite is een eeuwenoud en rijk tovenaarsgezelschap met een hoog aanzien in de toverwereld. De Omans, de Cole's, De Lewis' en de Thompsons. De eerste tovenaarsoorlog is in volle gang. Het gaat over 4 kinderen uit de Elite, die hierdoor verbonden zijn.


**00. Proloog.**

**Alexandra Cole **stond twijfelend voor haar raam en keek naar de drukte in de tuin van Villa Cole. Ze had haar lange, blonde haar los en droeg een prachtig lichtblauw jurkje, die ze van haar vader gekregen had. Vandaag was het haar zestiende verjaardag en haar vader had al hun vrienden en familie uitgenodigd voor een tuinfeest. Niet Lexie´s schoolvrienden, maar haar vrienden van de Elite. Ze was blij dat Thom, Evannah en Scott zich ergens in die drukte bevonden. Ze had namelijk een hekel aan haar vaders formele feestjes. Vroeger waren ze een stuk leuker. Voor haar moeder ziek werd, schoot er door haar hoofd. Ze voelde de tranen opwellen in haar ooghoeken. Het was de eerste verjaardag na de dood van haar moeder. Ze was bij haar vijftiende verjaardag ook al ziek geweest, maar toch was het anders. Haar moeder was een lieve, warme vrouw geweest, en haar vader .. nou ja haar vader was anders. Helemaal nu haar moeder er niet meer was om hun twee bij elkaar te houden. Lexie was blij als ze weer naar Zweinstein mocht, het was niet uit te houden thuis. Het was zo stil zonder haar moeder, het grote huis leek leger dan ooit. Ze haalde diep adem, wierp nog een laatste blik in de spiegel en liep voorzichtig op haar hoge hakken de trap af. Je kan het Lexie, sprak ze zichzelf toe, gewoon genieten, voor mama.

**Scott Oman** leunde geamuseerd tegen een tafeltje terwijl hij rondkeek in de rijkelijk versierde tuin. Er was duidelijk veel aandacht aan besteed, tussen de gaster door kon Scott vaak het getal zestien vinden. Alleen zag hij de birthdaygirl niet. Hij liet zijn blik over de menigte glijden op zoek naar de drie mensen die hij het liefste wilde zien: Lexie, Thom en Evannah. Afgezien van een paar feestjes en etentjes in het begin van de vakantie hadden ze elkaar niet meer gezien. Nu was het al bijna tijd om weer naar Zweinstein te gaan. Hij keek even snel of zijn vader in de buurt was waarna hij een glas Oude Klare´s Jonge Borrel van een langs vliegende dienblad pakte. Zijn vader hield er niet van als hij dronk. Achter hem hoorde hij een opgewonden kreet die alleen maar van zijn oudere zus Faye kon zijn en hij draaide met zijn ogen. Toch draaide hij zich om. Meestal gilde Faye zo als ze William, Thom´s oudere broer zag. Hij grijnsde toen de familie Lewis aan zag komen lopen. Thom sjokte er achteraan. Scott wist dat hij een hekel aan dingen had waar ze met het hele gezin moesten zijn. Thom´s vader aanbad zijn oudste zoon William namelijk net zo erg als Faye dat deed. In alles stond Thom in zijn schaduw: zowel qua uiterlijk, als qua zwerkbal en qua school. Iets dat Thom´s vader graag benadrukte. Het was niet dat Thom er niet goed uit zag, hij kreeg genoeg meisjes. Will was gewoon knapper, met zijn donkerblonde haar, donkere ogen en sterke lichaam. Althans, dat zegt Faye. Thom had witblond haar, mistgrijze ogen en een lichte huid en hij was iets minder gespierd dan zijn broer. Scott mocht Will eigenlijk niet zo. Eigenlijk vond hij hem maar een misselijke opschepper. Thom was vele malen aardiger, maar Will was een Lewis´ dus moest hij aardig zijn.

**Thomas Lewis** sjokte achter zijn ouders en broer aan terwijl ze de gigantische tuin van de Cole´s inliepen. Het gesprek ging over Will´s schouweropleiding, Het was ontzettend moeilijk om binnen te komen en uiteraard was het die ge-wel-dige Will gelukt. Uiteraard, want Will was natuurlijk de perfecte zoon. Vooral in vergelijking met hem, Thom. Gefrustreerd trapte Thom een steentje weg. Gelukkig sloeg Faye op dat moment een kreet en vloog ze Will om de nek, waardoor het gesprek onderbroken werd. Thom liet zijn blik door de menigte glijden, als Faye hier was moest Scott er ook zijn. Toen zijn blik met die van Scott kruiste grijnsde hij breed. Hij liep naar hem toe en omhelsde zijn vriend.

´Hé man´ grijnsde hij ´Hoe was je vakantie?´.

´Goed man´ grijnsde ook Scott ´Heb je het een beetje overleefd?´ voegde hij er zachtjes aan toe. Thom wist direct wat hij bedoelde, want Scott, Evannah en Lexie waren de enige die van Thom´s problemen met zijn vader en broer wist. Hij vond het overbodig om het aan zijn vrienden van Zwadderich te vertellen.

´Het went, het went´ mompelde hij, hij had geen zin om er nu over te praten daarom vroeg hij maar: ´Heb jij Lexie en Evannah al gezien?´. Net op het moment dat Scott zijn hoofd schudde verscheen er een mooi, lang, dun en blond meisje op het terras. Haar blik viel op hem en Scott en ze begon enthousiast te zwaaien waarna ze naar hen toe klik klakte op haar hoge hakken.

´Lexie´ riep Scott en hij zetten zijn glas weg en hij rende naar haar toe, met Thom op zijn hielen. Hij omhelsde haar waarna hij haar in de ronde zwierden, waardoor er snel een paar mensen aan de kant stapte. Nadat Scott haar had los gelaten omhelsde ook Thom haar. Hij zag dat haar grote, zeeblauwe ogen waterig waren en er langzaam een traan over haar wang naar beneden liep.

´Lexie´ mompelde hij zachtjes ´Niet huilen, gek´.

´Ja Lex´ viel Scott hem bij ´Je bent jarig, zestien nog wel´. ´Was je cadeautje soms niet leuk genoeg?´ probeerde Scott haar op te vrolijke, zijn blauwe ogen vrolijk glinsterde. Lexie snifte nog eventjes en veegde haar ogen af.

´Je hebt gelijk, ik moet me niet zo aanstellen. Het is mijn verjaardag´. Scott knikte opgelucht, hij wist nooit goed wat hij met huilende meisjes aanmoest. Thom keek Lexie nog even onderzoekend aan, hij wist wel waarom ze huilde. Ze was dol geweest op haar moeder, en dit was de eerste verjaardag zonder haar. Hij boog zich naar voren en fluisterde in haar oor: ´Geniet nu maar van je feestje Lex, we hebben het er later wel over´. Dankbaar keek ze hem aan. Hij grijnsde even. Normaal was hij niet zo aardig, maar dit waren zijn allerbeste vrienden.

**Evannah Thompson** stond met haar ouders in de grote huiskamer van hun landhuis, wachtend op haar zusje Juliette. Jules was haar zusje van veertien. Jules begon zich steeds meer bezig te houden met haar uiterlijk en jongens. Daarom stonden ze nu ook op haar te wachten.

´Juleees´ gilde Evannah naar boven. Normaal vond ze wachten niet zo erg, maar nu wilde ze zo snel mogelijk weg. Ze kon niet wachten om Thom, Lexie en Scott weer te zien. Eindelijk was Juliette beneden. Ze had duidelijk veel aandacht besteed aan haar uiterlijk. Evannah stapte de haard in en riep ´Villa Cole´ waarna alles om haar heen begon te tollen. Ze kwam uit in de lichte, ruime woonkamer van de Cole´s. Even later waren ook Juliette en haar ouders er. Juliette vroeg waarom ze ook al weer niet konden bijverschijnselen. Jules kwam altijd onder het roet te zitten als ze via de haard gingen. Evannah negeerde haar en liep snel de tuin in. Haar blik viel op een blond meisje, een witblonde jongen en een jongen met donkere krullen. Allemaal van een jaar of zestien.

´Lexie! Thom! Scott!´ riep ze blij terwijl ze naar hen toe snelde.

´Eva!´ gilde Lexie, die als eerste bij haar was. De twee meisjes vielen elkaar gillend om de hals. Daarna omhelsde ook Scott haar, waarna hij snel zijn glas weer van de tafel pakte, alsof hij dacht dat het anders weg zou lopen. Als laatste omhelsde Thom haar. Toen ze zijn armen om haar heen voelde ging er een rilling over haar rug heen. Ze voelde zich warm van binnen worden. Na de omhelzing hielden ze elkaar nog even vast, misschien was het maar een seconden. Toch was die seconde lang genoeg om in zijn mistgrijze ogen te kunnen kijken. Ze voelde de vlinders in haar buik weer tot leven komen. Glimlachend lieten ze elkaar los.

´Alexandra, wat is dit voor lawaai´ klonk de afkeurende stem van Alan Cole, Lexie´s vader. Hij kwam samen met Cedric Oman, Scott's vader, aanlopen. Scott hield snel het glas Oude Klare´s Jonge Borrel achter zijn rug toen hij zijn vader zag.

´Sorry pap´ mompelde Lexie. Evannah zag dat de glinstering, die je normaal in Lexie´s ogen zag onmiddellijk verdween bij het horen van de stem van haar vader. ´Ik was gewoon blij ze weer te zien, het is toch lastig´ vervolgde ze, waarna ze zachtjes mompelde: ´Zo zonder mama´. Hoewel Alan het wel had moeten horen, zij hoorde het immers ook en hij stond naast haar, reageerde hij er niet op. Hij knikte en wou zich omdraaien, maar aarzelde eventjes.

´Alexandra?´ vroeg hij. Lexie keek hoopvol op naar haar vader. ´Die jurk staat je goed´ zei haar vader, waarna hij wegliep.

´Dankje´ mompelde Lexie, de teleurstelling was duidelijk te zien in haar ogen. Scott zag het ook en snel pakte hij nog vier glazen, een nieuwe voor zichzelf, Oude Klare´s Jonge Borrel. Hij gaf ze aan Thom, Lexie en Evannah.

´Op Lexie en het nieuwe schooljaar´ zei hij overdreven vrolijk, in de hoop dat Lexie niet weer ging huilen. Scott keek naar mij en Thom, smekend om steun.

´Op volgend jaar´ en ze bracht haar glas bijna direct met Thom naar die van Scott toe, en die van Lexie volgde enkele seconden later.


End file.
